Corpse Bride
by felixhe3x
Summary: NarutoxCorpse Bride crossover Naruto was getting married to Hana and when he was practicing his vow in the Forest of Death. An unfortunate event unfolded, he married a corpse bride
1. Naruto's Rainy Day

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Corpse bride

Read and Review

Enjoy!!!

* * *

The sun shone cheerily above Konoha, watching at the activities below. The street was crowded with people doing their daily routines. A couple team of Genin could be seen in every part of the leaf working on menial tasks

All in all, it was another beautiful day in the Konohagakure no sato

Unfortunately, it was not so to Naruto

The 22 year old Jounin was now the most sought bachelor in Elemental countries. The heir of the Yondaime Hokage, the hero of Akatsuki war, one of the strongest shinobi in shinobi world and added with his outrageously good look made him stood at first place in top 100 hottest Jounin courtesy of Kunoichi magazine

Basically he was the celebrity of the Elemental countries and that was exactly his problem

Though his rising popularity awarded him the acknowledgement he longed since his childhood, the downside was too much

His growing fan club for once. If in his childhood, he had the risk of being beaten by the angry mob now whenever he had a high probability of being raped by the horny fan girl

That was not all. Requests of arranged marriage flocked from all over the world. Every clan and country in existence had given him the proposition at least once and some even threatened him to accept.

Fortunately for him, Tsunade baa-chan helped him in this matter but even he knew, she could not protect him forever

That was the reason why today was a not-so-good-day for him

Because today was his marriage rehearsal

After 3 months of the continuous headache of accepting and rejecting, the old hag had enough. She forced him to choose one of the proposal. The blond Jounin refused and to his luck, he had a mission and used it to flee her tantrum.

However that result to the pissed Godaime took the liberty to choose one, the best in her opinion, for him seeing the Namikaze heir considered her as his adoptive mother

Imagine Naruto's surprise when he came back 2 months later and was noticed by the Hokage that he had 3 days prior before his marriage

He had pleaded and begged her to cancel the marriage but his effort was for naught. Although he was famous for his never-give-up attitude, he had to give on this one. He could not have ramen being banned from Konoha, right?

Inuzuka Hana was his bride-to-be. He had not known much her except that she was the Inuzuka heiress and also Kiba's sister. Hell he had not even met her in person but at least, he knew that she was not a fan girl. That was certainly a plus in his book

Naruto grumbled in his sleep and punched his alarm off. He then snuggled back into his bed trying to get more sleep

But alas...

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP, NARUTO"

The person picked him up and threw him away from bed violently

Naruto groaned "Do you have to this energetic in the morning, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes

"YOUR wedding rehearsal is in an hour. Come on, you need to dress up"

"Come on, Baa-chan. Can you cancel the wedding. Pleasee... for me" he whined. Puppy no Jutsu was in full force

"Na-ru-to, don't make me really go along with my threat. Besides you haven't meet Hana, with that brash attitude of yours, I'm sure you will like her. Now get up !!! "

He sighed in defeat and walked out the room

* * *

The Konoha populace was treated with amusing sight. It was the next Hokage being dragged along the road by the Godaime. The handsome blond had an annoyed look on his whiskered face while the blond Hokage was dragging him with a smile

They already know about the marriage and could not wait to attend it tomorrow as the whole village was invited in the celebration

Tsunade dropped Naruto when they arrived in front of Hokage tower

"Remember Naruto, don't run away if you know what is good to you" she threatened him

The blond shinobi rubbed his head before nodded and stood up

A smile made its way on Tsunade's face when she looked at the man in front of him. How the man had grown from the 12 year old she met long time ago.

"Your father would be proud of you, Naruto" Tsunade said softly

The blond's visage softened

"Thank you, Baa-chan"

"Well, let's go and don;t ruin this brat" she said

Before they could entered the compound. A bark caught their attention and suddenly a white blur glomped Naruto

"Akh... KIBA. Get Akamaru off me. NOW!!!" he yelled while he got a face wash courtesy of the Nin dog's saliva

"Hahahaha... come here, Akamaru" a feral looking man said

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. I assume the idiot here ready for the rehearsal" Kiba greeted Tsunade politely

"Of course he is" Tsunade said

"Good then, let's go" Kiba opened the door and gestured to come inside

Naruto was surprised. The first floor was being designed like a chapel. The usual reception room was now a wedding hall. Two groups of chair occupied the left and right side of the room while a red carpet cut along the room and stopped in the podium where he would be stood tomorrow pledging his loyalty to Hana until his death. A grand piano was on the left side of podium ready to be played to create the atmosphere tomorrow

The hall was arranged beautifully. Expensive decorations were adorned the room. He never realized that he would be in relationship let alone married. He wished that his family was proud of him at the moment

He snapped out of his thought when three dogs as big as Akamaru were nuzzling his legs. He chuckled and patted them. He also noticed that Kiba and Tsunade already went upstair leaving him behind

The triplet growled in satisfaction and growled slightly when he stopped the ministration

The piano then caught the blonde's attention. He walked slowly towards it and sat on the chair. His finger trailed over keys on the piano before poked one of ivory key. The sound of the note reverberated in the hall

The nostalgic sound made him remember of Jiraiya. The super pervert had forced him to learn the illustrious instrument saying that it would simply make girls flocked all over him and he refused to train him until he mastered it

He smiled in the thought of the ero-sennin. He then poked again another key and slowly, his meticulous fingers danced across the keys expertly

The unearthly melody soon filled the wedding hall

* * *

The veterinarian was thinking about her groom-to-be, Uzumaki Naruto, she knew he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriiki, though now it was not the secret anymore, but she never hated him instead she respected him for keeping the fox being imprisoned. She saw him as a hero instead of demon brat

She heard many stories about him both from his brother and her peers. At how he never gave up or how he seemingly had a gift to change people for the better. Suffice to say, he impressed her with his accomplishment and her acknowledgement of him changed into admiration

The news of he valiantly killed Uchiha Madara was what turned her admiration into crush and suddenly, the blond Jinchuriiki that was 4 years her junior became very attractive

Guess how ecstatic she was when she was told that her crush was betrothed to her

However she still had the feeling of insecurity about this wedding. What if he did not like her? Similar thoughts like that ran across her mind often

The beautiful yet haunting song from the first floor broke her from her reverie

She approached slowly towards the staircase afraid that the her noise would shut down the music

She gasped when she saw the player. It was the object of her affection. A formal tuxedo hugged his defined feature making him looked like the greek god. She also noticed her triplet rest comfortably near him, a feet that no one had done

The breathtaking melody increased more her charm

Hana could feel the immense emotion behind each chord and note. It was warm and alluring. Her heart beat faster and faster as she heard the tune

Absentmindedly, she walked towards him. A beautiful hue of red adorned her beautiful face

She stopped just behind him. It looked like he was too caught up in his playing to sense her

The heavenly sound continued for a few minutes until he was winding down and with the a last poke on the key; he sighed deeply in satisfaction and ceased the playing

His face was flushed a bit. He wiped the sweat of his forehead when he heard someone clapped from behind him

He quickly spun around in surprise making him fall from the chair

The pony tailed woman snickered

Naruto then looked at the woman. He could not help but blushed slightly at the sight. The woman was easily one of the most beautiful woman he ever seen. She stood 5.7 tall with a nice C-cup and athletic build. Her sweet chocolate orbs looked at him in amusement. Her brown haired was tied into a pony tail while leaving two bangs in front of her delicate face. Her feral smile made her looked more attractive in his opinion. Then when he noticed the red triangle mark on both her cheeks. He realized who she was

"Inuzuka... Hana?"

Her smile widened

"And you must be the infamous Naruto"

* * *

Leave comment...

See you in Chap 2...


	2. Married to the Dead

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Corpse bride

Read and Review

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Naruto could only look dumbly at the goddess in front of him

He could not register what she had said. His mind was simply blank, unable to digest anything

All he had in his mind was her captivating beauty. She was clad in a beautiful white wedding gown hugging her unearthly figure. Her visage held amusement and mirth probably because seeing his dumb expression. Her feral smile gave her a taste of spicy naughty devil contrasting the pure and innocent aura her delicate dress gave

"Do you like what you see?" her mischievous voice broke him out of his stupor

Naruto coughed in embarrassment trying to hide his blush

"Ye-Yea, you look pretty in that" the blond Jounin silently cursed himself for the lame remark

Hana's chuckled and proceeded to seat at the piano's chair. She then patted at the spot beside her

"You don't need to be that nervous, you know"

Naruto sat besides her before replying

"Well, anyone will be nervous if he is to be married to a beautiful angel" he said and finished with his patented foxy grin

This time it was the brunette's turn to sport a healthy shade of red

Naruto's grin widened seeing this before continuing

"But... I bet it is a sad day in heaven though" he said in fake sadness

Hana turned to look at him questioningly

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her straight in her eyes. Deep azure into sweet chocolate

"It's because Kami will lose his most beautiful angel tomorrow"

His answer caught her off guard. She never expected him to say that and as a result, her blush increased

Naruto could only smirk seeing her reaction

"Shut up, playboy" she retorted though her blush was still there

The Blond replied in indignant tone

"Hey, I resent that, I'm not a playboy. Blame Ero-sennin for making this way. You did not just learn from the super pervert without picking a few things and judging by your reaction, I guess it's still work ne?" he smirked

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes playfully

The two continued their playful banter for the next 30 minutes. Flirting at every chances they had

How they laughed at one'sjoke or how they argued about something, anyone would guess that they had been in relationship for a long time or a cute couple in girl's definition

Naruto would never expect that Hana would be this fun. It was like Baa-chan said, her personality suited him perfectly. She was everything he was looking in woman; loyal, honest, fun to be with and confidence with herself. The fact that she was drop dead gorgeous was a bonus

Now, the thought of his wedding was not as bad as before

"... and after the girl beat Ero-sennin to pulp, they snatched his note book and burned it in front of him. You should see his look of horror. Till now, I can't forget that expression" he told her with barely control laughter

"So... so you mean, Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin cried like a girl... ha..ha, I can't imagine that" his counterpart replied while wiping her tears of laughter

Naruto looked at her laughing figure, taking in every detail of hers

Then he absentmindedly weaved his hand at her hair and took off her hair band making her lovely hair flowed down like a waterfall

The brown orbs looked at him in surprise

"I think you look nice with your hair down"

A rosy blush painted both of their cheeks at his sudden action

"Well... well, you two get along great" a tone of amusement made them look at the source

"I guess they are, Tsunade-sama" Kiba smirked while Akamaru howled in approval

Tsunade walked down the stair with Kiba followed behind

"Come you two, we'll start the rehearsal in five minutes" the Hokage said

* * *

The hall soon filled with Tsume and Kiba sat on left side while Teuchi, Ayame and Iruka filled the seat on the right side. Tsunade was act as the leader of the rehearsal. The rehearsal itself ran along smoothly only an occasional cough from the sick Teuchi interrupted the event but nothing major

All in all everything was ran along nicely.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrow. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine. With this candle..." Naruto's lift the candle and light it up with the candle on the podium

"... I will light your way in darkness and with this ring..." he picked the wedding ring from his pocket and turned to Hana

"... I ask you to be my wife" he ended his vow

Both Naruto and Hana had a soft smile on their faces. That was until someone entered the Hokage tower and clapped

Naruto scowled when he saw the man. All other occupants shared the same expression as his

Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor. After the Akatsuki war ended, he came back to Konoha asking, no demanding to being reinstated as Konoha shinobi. The civilian council was all too happy at his return giving him only 1 year of probation before he could return into full mission

He still had his stuck up attitude thinking that himself as Kami's gift to humanity. His arrogance attitude was why he was hated by most of Konoha populace and his demand for access to another clan's secret did not help his popularity though most of the council still pampered him

"Why's the scowl, Naruto. I thought I am your best friend" he said with arrogance smirk

"You're just not welcome in here, Teme" Naruto snarled

Sasuke shook his head

"Such a barbaric language. I'm sure I'm more a man than this dobe, Hana. How about you ditch him and marry me" he turned his attention at the brunette. His smirk was full force. It was no secret that Sasuke was interested with Hana and already attempted several tries to court her

"When the hell freezes over. Naruto is more a man than you ever hope, shit stain. I warn to get out of her less you want to know what's like to lose the thing that make you man" she retorted

The triplet growled and snarled their teeth at the traitor, ready to attack at moment notice

Sasuke just shook his head again and pointed his finger at Hana

"Remember Hana, you are mine and I will always get what is my right" he said before exiting

The hall soon was filled with the massive killer intent courtesy of Naruto making them hard to breathe

"Naruto!!! Enough!!!" Tsunade shouted

The thick air soon vanished. Almost all of them was panting

"Don't worry, brat. I'll make sure that he won't do anything. Remember tomorrow 12 o'clock sharp. Don't be late"

Naruto nodded

"Sure, Baa-chan" he then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Are you okay?" Hana said to him. Worry filled her voice

Naruto turned to her

"Don't worry, Hana-chan. I'm okay. A bit training will blow away the steam"

"Just don't excess your body, tomorrow is our wedding" she said softly

Naruto smirked before replying

"Well if that what you worry about, I'm sure I will not _excess _my body for tomorrow, Hana-chan"

A tint of red made its way to her cheeks. Hana then glared playfully at him and bashed his head

"Pervert"

* * *

Naruto panted slightly after he finished the spar with his shadow clones. He then lied himself in the floor of the Forest of Death

He had been using this training ground for a while now. The usual training ground could not handle the amount of destruction he produced and besides, although the forest was slightly creepy, it gave him the privacy

No one bothered him here. No wonder Anko liked this place so much

He shifted his eyes to the hair band at his right wrist.

'Hana' he thought

A smile unconsciously painted his whiskered face. He never felt like this before, it was as if she was his entire world

Weird really, he only known her for approximately half a day and she already made him feel this way

He wondered if this was what it felt to be fell in love at the first sight

The blond Shinobi then took out the wedding ring. It was made of gold with a red diamond adored it as its crown

He played the ring for a while before standing up and reciting his wedding vow again

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrow. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine..." he twirled the ring playfully and then picked the small branch at his side

"... with this candle, I will light your way in darkness..." he jogged a bit

"... and with this ring, I ask you to be mine"

Naruto kneeled and put the ring into the small branch at the ground

Suddenly, the air shifted. He could feel the cold breeze creeping up his spine. The hair of her back stood up

The blue eyed nin looked around from his position. The strange amount of crows filled the branch up at the tree. All of them deadly silent as if they were waiting for something. The moon illuminated the forest eerily

The Forest of the Death turned from his solace into an unknown territory in the span of second. The chill along his spine was not helping

His fear of anything superstitious especially anything ghost related was a known fact though he would never admit it

Out of nowhere, something burst out from the ground and grabbed his right hand. That something procedeed to pull his entire arm into the soil of the forest

The army of crows was now flying above him and croaking noisily like they were celebrating

He gasped as he struggled to pull his arm out but the grip was too strong

He pulled and pulled....

He then stumbled backward when he succeeded and breathed in relief... for a brief second

The force at his right arm was still there... A skeleton arm gripped his hand tightly

He flailed his arm wildly trying to release his limb from the skeletal... It worked

However...

The ground started to shake and slowly something crawled out

First a hand came, the head followed and soon the entire body

He was both in awe and terrified as he watched the resurrection

At last, a woman wearing a tattered and bloodied wedding gown stood at about 5.6 before him. Her dirty blond hair swayed gently in the night breeze. A veil shadowed her face. The lunar goddess made her visage terrifyingly beautiful

The woman then slowly opened her face revealing a lovely face with a pair of light azure bored at him. Her skin was sickly pale white. Too pale in fact

Like she was... dead

She then said in hushed voice

"I do"

He shivered at the cold tone

The pale woman approached him. Her step was so light that she almost looked like floating

Approaching him... slowly

Naruto, in his state of panic, did the only thing came up on his mind

He ran...

He could not think of anything except running

Running as fast as he could...

Running like his life depended on it...

The sound of the crow croaking echoed around him as he ran. He paid no mind, all he wanted was getting out from there

He jumped the gate that separating the training ground 44 and Konoha

Soon after he landed at Konoha, the croaking stopped. The clearing was now dead silent

Not a single sound... not even the sound of whistling wind

Naruto stopped and turned to look at the deadly forest

His breath was erratic. Sweat drenching his body. There was nothing, the woman was not there. The forest was the same as usual

Was it only an illusion?

He slowly walked backward away from the forest

He turned around...

Her pale visage greeted him as cold as death. The crow started to croaking around once more

Naruto stumbled backward and could only stared in horror as the corpse bride neared her face

She was only an inch from his face when she whispered softly, gently as if the word contained her very soul

"You may kiss the bride"

* * *

To be continue...

R&R...

See you in chapter 3


	3. Story about His Bride

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Corpse bride

Read and Review

Enjoy!!!

* * *

"A new arrival...!"

An excited exclamation entered his hazy mind. He then opened his eyes. Blur images filled his vision, he squinted his azure eyes as he tried to focus more but the dim light did not help his situation. Naruto could only see silhouettes of people surrounding him

"He must have fainted... are you alright?" a beautiful voice filled with worry said

He turned to the source of the voice, the woman neared her face and placed her hand on his forehead but instead the soft hand he expected, he felt something thin and hard

"W-what happen?" he asked groggily. He then shook his head and tried to focus his eyes again. This time it worked, the blur images slowly become more vivid and clearer

"Wow, you caught quiet a looker" a man on his side said. He wore a normal jounin vest but it looked quiet old. A rusty leaf hitai-ate adorned his skeletal forehead. Wait!!! skeletal?

Naruto quickly looked around from his lying position. He then noticed the woman on his left, the one who voiced her worry at him before wore, kneeling. She seemed familiar. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, outrageously lovely face, pouty lip, wearing a bloodied wedding gown... oh shit

A skeleton kid, for what he suspected from his short height and childish voice poked him with his finger

"He's still soft. Do you have a dead brother?"

Naruto moved back in fright and horror. He then quickly stood up and looked around, trying hard in hope that this was simply a prank, his bachelor party perhaps and his friend would show up and proceeded to make a joke out of him

"A toast for the newlywed!" another toast from across the room. A pair of jounin raised their beer jugs and toasted loudly, both of them had multiple bloodied wounds on their jounin vests, in fact almost all the other occupants had severed injuries, one of them even had his head completely cut off from the neck

The room soon filled with cheers and toasts. As for Naruto, he tried to calm himself and scanned around once more. From that he realized several facts, he was currently in some kind of bar, a dim light was the only illumination there. The dead or whatever filled the bar, all of them were partying, singing and drinking their booze happily. An old piano resided in one side of the room and beside the instrument, some kind of podium were built. A mic probably intended to someone to sing stood alone in the middle. Judging by the happy toast and loud shout of 'for newlywed'. A couple must had been married recently...

"Wait! Don't tell me..." he quickly shifted his eyes toward the blond hair corpse. His fright was quickly replaced with shock and surprise

"Newlywed...?" he questioned

She smiled serenely, happiness shone vivid on her pale visage. He could not help but noticed how beautiful she was. She approached him

"In the wood, you vowed sooo... perfectly" she said in dreamy tone.

"See..." she showed him her left hand more specifically the wedding ring at her ring finger. His eyes widened at this

"No...NO!!! Kai... Kai... Kai...!!!" he made a ram seal and spread his chakra frantically but nothing happened. He then quickly shifted into taijutsu stance in panic and threatened

"I want some questions... NOW!!!"

The jovial atmosphere in the bar quickly turned into heavy. Everyone in there stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him in awkward silence

"Answers, you mean..." someone quipped

"Yeah!!! Whatever... What's going on here? where am I? Who are you?" he shot away his thoughts to his 'bride'

He watched her expression turned into melancholic before replying

"That's kind of long story..." she strained a small smile

Naruto felt guilty for that but he would not back down. He wanted answers for all of this

"What a long story it is..." a familiar voice broke the silence and awkwardness in the bar. He then looked at the man. He had long spiky white hair. Approximately 6 stabs wound could be seen on his body. He also had a serious wound on his throat. A bone hitai-ate with a kanji of oil was on his forehead. Only one man he knew wearing that

"E-ero sennin...?"

If the super pervert heard him, he did not show it. Instead, he continued his sentence

"A tragic tale of romance, passion and..." he stopped and walked towards the lone microphone

"... a murder most foul..." he trailed in low voice

"This is gonna be good" the dead neared him said

"I'll tell you the story that will even make the skeleton cry. A story about the lovely corpse bride..." Jiraiya started. The dim light was being turned off suddenly and a single spot light hit the toad-sage

"There was a girl known for her beauty. She lived a boring yet blissful life with her grandma..." the spot light shifted to the somber looking corpse bride

"... then one day, a mysterious man came into the town. He was good looking and came from a prestigious family. When he offered her an exciting new life, our poor baby... she fell hard and fast but when her grandma said no, she just couldn't cope so they came up with the plan to elope..."

Naruto felt himself more and more absorbed to the story. He did not know if it was the fact that his dead sensei was the one who told the story or the true story was simply enchanting

"So, they made a promise to meet up in his village. They swore to not tell a soul and kept things tight... she ran away at night from her town, running with only her beloved in her mind. She wore her mother wedding dress that fit like a glove. She didn't bring anything except her love for him and when she arrived at dark foggy night in the deathly forest. She was ready but where was he...?" the toad sage trailed at the end

Naruto felt himself growing tense as seconds passed

"And then...?" the dead besides voiced a question, to him, like he was supposed to understand something from this

"Oh... there was a shadow, was it the man...?" Jiraiya trailed once more

"And then...?" more of the occupants asked him and looked at him expectantly

"... then unconsciousness consumed her. When she opened her eyes, she was dead as gust and her heart was bust. So that day, she made a vow that she... wait for her true love to come for her. She was waiting for someone to ask for her hand..." Jiraiya now looked at him, staring with an expression he did not understand

The toad sage continued "... and now, comes a handsome young man who vowed to be by her side till eternity's end"

When the story finished, every single person stared at him. He then turned his blue eyes to the blond corpse bride. She offered her hand for him to take. A happy smile painted beautifully on her visage

However, this was all too much for him. So, the next word flowed out from his mouth...

"This is ridiculous..." he exited that place soon after he said that, leaving his bride behind

* * *

To be continue...

R&R...

See you in chapter 4


End file.
